<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>satisfaction brought it back by parkblues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319515">satisfaction brought it back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkblues/pseuds/parkblues'>parkblues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asmodeus Has a Tail, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Pussy whipping, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkblues/pseuds/parkblues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm? You really need to speak <b>up</b> , <em> sweetheart </em>~” Asmodeus’ honeyed voice gently chides you, a small laugh bubbling from his throat, “Good girls know better than to mumble, after all…”</p>
<p>He trails off into silence and before you can utter a word, your head is roughly yanked back off the pillow, throat bared and back arched as a perfectly manicured hand tugs on your scalp, making you yelp, “<em> You’re my good girl, right? </em>”</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>curiosity killed the cat... and satisfaction brought it back. when you ask asmodeus how he uses his tail, things take an unexpected albeit not unwelcome turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>satisfaction brought it back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>What was that, baby?</em>”</p>
<p>The soft croon is almost drowned out by your heavy pants and the loud slick sounds of flesh slapping together echoing throughout the room. You were truly a sight; cheeks flushed with mussed hair and bitten lips, barely able to hold your trembling form on your hands and knees as your demon boyfriend fucked you into the satin sheets of his mattress.</p>
<p>To think this had all started with an innocent question about his tail. You both had been in his room, chatting idly as you tried some new Majolish products Asmodeus had ordered for the both of you. He had bought himself an expensive moisturising balm for his wings, explaining how important it was to regularly care for them especially since he used them to fly while in his demon form, even turning into his demon form to demonstrate the use of the product. Ever the curious human, you had asked him about how he used his tail, eyes glued to the long appendage with unabashed interest. It resembled a scorpion’s tail, although much longer and narrower. Despite looking hard, especially with the textured ridges, it was softer to touch and a lot more flexible than it seemed, evident from the way it curled around his frame. Perhaps, the most striking thing about his tail was that there was a soft heart-shaped stinger that seemed to develop a hardened shell exterior whenever Asmodeus got angry whilst in his demon form — something you only witnessed whenever Mammon seemed to cross a line with the Avatar of Lust. When he noticed the shameless attention on him, Asmodeus smirked at you, flicking his ridged tail with interest, “<em>How about a live demonstration, hm?</em>”</p>
<p>And that is how you ended up, sprawled across your boyfriend’s bed, the aforementioned appendage in question coiled firmly around your waist, pulling your shuddering form onto his throbbing cock, as the heart-shaped tapered head dipped in between your legs, furiously rubbing your clit. You had been torturously edged for the last half an hour, torn away from the sweet precipice of release <em>three </em>times, leaving you a trembling, teary-eyed, sensitive mess. </p>
<p>You are pulled out of your reverie, a violent shiver skirting down your spine as you felt the sting of sharp nails digging into your hips, followed by a brutal thrust. Another moan rips from your throat and you fist the satin sheets as the coil in your belly tightens and the pleasure starts to climb higher and higher. Just as you think you will <em>finally </em>be granted the relief of release, it is ripped from your greedy hands when Asmodeus’ ministrations come to a complete halt, and you let out a cry of protest. </p>
<p>“A-Asmo,” you let out a broken whimper, eyes watering with unshed tears of sensitivity and desperation, “Please!” The demon behind you chuckles leisurely as he resumes rolling his hips into yours at a languid pace, “Please, <em>what</em>?” he ponders coyly, a devilish grin dancing on his lips. Just as you try to answer, he rears back and gives a harsh thrust that makes you arms give out beneath you, your face slamming into a pillow, managing to muffle the cry that rips from your throat, “<em>Nnghh!</em>”</p>
<p>“Hm? You really need to speak <b>up</b>, <em>sweetheart</em>~” Asmodeus’ honeyed voice gently chides you, a small laugh bubbling from his throat, “Good girls know better than to mumble, after all…”</p>
<p>He trails off into silence and before you can utter a word, your head is roughly yanked back off the pillow, throat bared and back arched as a perfectly manicured hand tugs on your scalp, making you yelp, “<em>You’re my good girl, right?</em>”</p>
<p>With a firm grip in your hair, he has the perfect leverage to roughly jackhammer into you and the stinger returns to your swollen clit, rubbing your sensitive nub unforgivingly. You let out a loud keen, tears of sensitivity clinging to your lashes. The new angle allows him to thrust even deeper and you practically <em>feel </em>his cock in your throat. Your mouth lolls open, drool dribbling from the corner of your lips as your whiny pants grow louder with the increasing intensity of his thrusts. </p>
<p>A loud smack reverberates throughout the entire bedroom and you let out a strangled cry as you jolt forward from the blow, your scalp stinging from jerking your head at the sudden sensation. Your ass cheek throbs after smarting a swatting, and you shiver when a hand comes down to pat your sore flesh soothingly. The pain and pleasure intermingle deliciously and you <em>feel </em>your head spin from the intensity of it. </p>
<p>“I <b>asked </b>you a question, baby,” Asmodeus tuts, clicking his tongue, giving the reddening flesh another soft pat. Before you even register his hand leaving your flesh, another harsh swat comes down on your other ass cheek and you let out another yelp. He gently kneads the flesh, shushing your cries. </p>
<p>“Yes,” you sob, “Yes, yes, <em>yes</em>!”</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>what</em>?” he taunts you, once again slowing down to a languorous pace, pulling out almost all the way and to give drawn-out shallow thrusts, while his tail loosens its grip from your form and pulls away, prompting you to let out a cry of protest. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m your good girl!” you mewl lewdly, fighting the urge to ground your hips back to get back some of the mouth-watering friction, letting out desperate pants while wanting nothing more than to build up the pace your sadistic boyfriend had abandoned. </p>
<p>“I’m good, so <em>so </em>good,” you slurred, eyes burning with tears, “So good, just for you!”</p>
<p>Asmodeus lets out a delighted giggle, raising his free hand and trailing his index finger from the nape of your neck to the base of your spine, your skin breaking into gooseflesh as you panted, “And such a <em>well-behaved</em> girl knows how to ask kindly for what she wants, right?”</p>
<p>“Please, please!” you hiccup, thighs beginning to shake from the effort of holding you weak form up.  </p>
<p>“Please <b>what</b>, sweetheart?” Asmodeus airily hums, hand coming down to pat your rump, “Come on, <em>darling</em>, use your <b>big </b>girl words~” </p>
<p>“Please let me cum” you sob, “Asmo, <em>sir</em>, please, please let me cum, please!”</p>
<p>“That’s my good little <em>slut</em>,” Asmodeus croons darkly, voice dripping with satisfaction. Immediately, his tail wraps around your throat, lightly pressing down on your jugular and restricting your airflow, while the familiar heart-shaped tip dips down between your legs, rubbing teasingly against your arousal-slickened inner thighs. You let out a choked gasp, breath hitching as you start to feel slightly lightheaded. With no warning, he slams himself all the way in, every ridge of his thick engorged cock rubbing against your sensitive walls, heavy balls smacking lewdly against your swollen pussy lips and you gurgle, drool dribbling out of your mouth from feeling so fucking <em>full</em>.</p>
<p>Asmodeus giggles at the fucked-out look on your face, simpering while he continues to violently batter his cock into your aching pussy, “And such <b>good </b>sluts get rewarded.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Thwap!</em>
</p>
<p>The very moment the words leave his lips, the heart-shaped tip strikes down viciously on your clit, a loud slick smacking noise resounding throughout the room and you let a loud choked cry rip from your throat, hot tears stinging your eyes. You barely have time to recover before another harsh strike lands on your engorged clit, followed by a ferocious thrust, and then another hit. </p>
<p><em>Thwap!</em> <em>Thwap!</em></p>
<p>“<em>Cum</em>, my sweet little petal,” he growls, tugging hard on your scalp, tightening his tail’s grip around your throat to plough his cock even deeper into your sopping cunt, while his free hand snakes to your front to roughly pinch one of your nipples, “<em>Be a good girl and <b>cum </b>all over my cock</em>.”</p>
<p>Every nerve in your body burns like a live-wire and the pleasure crests and crests until the coil in your lower belly snaps and your vision goes white. Your eyes roll to the back of your head, a high-pitched shriek tearing from your raw throat while your greedy cunt clamps down viciously on his cock and tries to milk it for all its worth, soaking him with your slick juices as he fucks you through your orgasm. Asmodeus lets out a guttural groan, cheeks burning, his thrusts turning sloppy as the sensation of your tight pussy clenching down on his cock finally triggers his own orgasm. </p>
<p>“<em>Hnngh!</em> ____! That’s it, petal!” He grunts, fucking his thick load into your creaming pussy, loud squelching noises filling the air along with your shuddering cries, “<em>Take </em>it. Take all my cum.”</p>
<p>Finally, Asmodeus snaps his hips one last time and hilts himself in one fluid motion, the bulbous head of his meaty cock rubbing against the entrance of your cervix, and you whimper at the slight sting of pain, sucking in desperate breaths as your cunt is filled to the brim with cum. The sensation of his hot load shooting against your sensitive walls sets off yet another orgasm within you. You let out a feeble cry as your pussy weakly contracts around his pulsing cock, your spasming cunt flooding with never-ending torrents of jizz and violent tremors wrack your frame as copious amounts of cum swirls around in your womb. </p>
<p>After the last few weak spurts, you feel him begin to soften inside you and then the grip in your hair slackens. Asmodeus grips your hips firmly and bends his form over yours, tail unravelling from around your throat to delicately wrap shoulders and secure your back to his chest. He carefully moves the both of you into an upright position and sits up with his back propped against the headboard, his cock still seated deep within you. You sat there astride his lap, your quivering form practically impaled on his cock as your lower belly bulges from the ridiculous amount of cum plugged up in your pussy. Once you are settled, you slump back against Asmodeus’ chest, completely spent, and the demon looks down at you affectionately. “You took it so well, baby,” he coos, pressing a chaste kiss to your temple, “You did <em>so </em>good, just how I <em>knew</em> my precious little petal would~” </p>
<p>You giggle softly at his affection and press a kiss to his bare chest, eyes glimmering with mischief, “I think I like the way you use your tail <em>way </em>more than your wings.” A mellifluous laugh rumbles from his throat and Asmodeus smirks down at you, “I suppose curiosity didn’t kill the cat, hm? I can’t say I’m surprised, after all, I <b>know </b>how to keep my little kitten <em>satisfied</em>~” </p>
<p>Before you can quip back, a gasp rips from your throat when you feel him grind up into you. You whip your head up to playfully glare at Asmodeus, while he only chuckles, “Sorry, baby, I can’t help it when you’re sitting all pretty on my cock.” Suddenly, his eyes light up as though he realised something, “Ah, yes! After round two, we can test out our new bath salts!~”</p>
<p>You raise an arched brow at your boyfriend, “And just what makes you think there will be a round two?” Immediately, your boyfriend’s demeanour does a one-eighty and a coy smirk graces his face. “<em>Oh</em>, my <em>precious </em>petal,” he firmly cups your chin and presses his forehead against yours, eyes darkening with lust, “<em>I can tell just from the way your greedy little pussy is squeezing my cock</em>.”</p>
<p>Heat stirs in your lower belly at his words and you already feel his gradually hardening cock twitch against your walls. You just pout at him, “You’re so <em>insatiable</em>,” you mutter, nonetheless needily pressing your lips against his. Asmodeus grins cheekily into your kiss, “Ah, petal, you wouldn’t have it any other way!~” And he’s right. Not that you’d ever admit it to his face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had to write this because i firmly believe that we were ROBBED of getting asmodeus with a tail (and YES it has a heart-shaped tip). please let me know what you guys think because this is my first proper attempt at smut and i would really like to improve as much as i can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>